


Under Your Control

by garatheauthor



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Consent, F/F, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garatheauthor/pseuds/garatheauthor
Summary: When your nose is stuck in books all day, you're bound to find some pretty weird spells. It just so happens that Twilight's most recent discovery plays into one of her most private desires: to take control of her marefriend's mind, and turn her into an eager plaything. Thankfully, Rainbow Dash also seems pretty on board with the idea.





	Under Your Control

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: Consensual Mind Control, Petplay, Toying with Reality, F/F

“Am I being weird?” Twilight asked, sighing as she closed yet another magical tome.

Rainbow shook her head. “You’re not being weird, babe.”

“I feel like I’m being weird and wrong and…”

Rainbow placed a hoof over her mouth. “Sure, when you first told me about your little kink, I was a little put off. But come on babe we both have fetishes. You did my latex thing and I’m sure I can do…”

She removed her hoof and Twilight swallowed hard.

“Mind control,” Twilight mumbled.

“Yeah that.”

“It’s just…” Twilight sighed. “There’s a huge difference between mind control and latex. Like, I’m going to be messing around with your brain and I might fuck up and hurt you.”

Rainbow shook her head and gestured to the pile of textbooks, tomes, and essays littering Twilight’s desk. “Babe I trust you, you’ve done your research on this.”

Of course, she had done her research. She’d spent dozens of hours duplicating, augmenting, and honing centuries of research into the subject. However, as always, it just didn’t feel like it was enough. One missing connection to harmony, one misremembered word in her activation spell, one extra joule of magical energy, any of this could possibly hurt her precious Rainbow.

Twilight swallowed a lump in her throat. “I…I maybe we could do something else. How about some bondage? It’s been like a hundred years since you’ve tied me up.”

Rainbow nodded. “We could do that…_after_ you’ve brainwashed me.”

“Rainbow,” Twilight whined, stamping her hoof on the ground.

“What?”

Her gaze fell to the floor. “I’m…I’m scared.”

Rainbow trotted over and draped a wing across her back, squeezing her tight. “About what?”

“About hurting you.”

“You aren’t going to hurt me, babe. You’re like the second best spellcaster I know.”

“Second best!?”

“Have you seen Starlight?”

Twilight chuckled softly. “Fair enough.”

“Anything else on your mind?”

“I’m also worried about the consent of this.”

Rainbow’s expression grew gravely serious as she put a hoof to her chest and held up the other, replicating a pledge to the Princess. “I, Rainbow Jennifer Dash, fully consent to being mind controlled.”

“It isn’t that easy. I’m going to have complete control over you. I could rewrite your very personality if I wanted to.”

“But do you want to?”

“N-not really, I kind of like your personality.

“It is pretty great, isn’t it?” Rainbow said, grinning.

Twilight rolled her eyes. “But the point is, I could.”

“But you won’t. You don’t really seem like someone who would abuse their power, Twi.”

“I know but…”

Rainbow waved her off. “No more buts. Now, are we going to do this or what?”

Twilight nodded slowly, at first, before gaining a bit more confidence and nodding assuredly. “Let’s do it.”

Rainbow slipped away and gestured with her wing, allowing Twilight to take the lead as they left the library.

“I think we should probably go over a rough outline of what I want to do with you,” Twilight said.

“Sure, if it makes you feel better. What do you have in mind?”

“Mostly just ordering you to do things for my amusement, maybe make you my servant, and definitely going to get some oral out of this.”

Rainbow rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on Twi, I can do all that stuff without fancy magic. Be a little bit more adventurous. Do whatever you want.”

“Anything?”

Rainbow frowned. “Nothing hoof related.”

Twilight groaned. “Why does everyone think I have a hoof fetish?”

“Because your ex spread the rumour like wildfire.”

“Fucking Winter Mist.”

They turned down one corridor and traversed another, switching temporarily to a safer topic as they passed a few students. However, once they were out of view, they delved back in.

“So, I think I have an idea of how to tackle the consent issue,” Twilight said.

Rainbow nodded. “Not really much of an issue, I already gave it.”

“I know…but this will make me feel better.”

“Then what do you have in mind?”

“I’ll simply dictate an order where you’d snap out of the spell if you were place under excessive stress, discomfort, or in harm’s way.”

“And that’ll work?”

“I hope so,” she whispered to herself before speaking up. “It should.”

They passed through a set of doors, entering into Twilight’s private office on campus. It was her home away from home, even if her regular home was literally next door. Still this place had a cozy little living space with a kitchen nook, bed, and washroom facilities. Perfect for when she had a late-night grading binge or test compiling to power through.

As they entered, Twilight closed the door behind them, using her magic to bolt it securely shut. She then cast a minor sound suppression spell, coating the door, window, and walls in it. That would hopefully keep the most curious of creatures at bay.

With the door closed, everything suddenly felt so real. Here they were in private with the spell just itching to be cast. Twilight swallowed another heavy lump in her throat, feeling her frantic heart refusing to slow even one thundering beat. Her fur was matted in a cold sweat and she felt clammy all over.

“I-I can’t do this,” Twilight mumbled.

Rainbow quickly rushed over, throwing her hooves around her.

“Hey hey hey, everything ok?” she asked.

Twilight shook her head, feeling tears roll down her cheeks. “I’m scared.”

Rainbow’s grip tightened. “About the spell?”

“About everything. What if I fucked up while giving orders or I push you too far or I…”

Rainbow leaned forward and kissed her forcefully.

Twilight gasped sharply but leaned in, gladly eating up this little moment of intimacy. She felt her anxieties slowly bubble away as Rainbow parted her lips and ventured into her maw.

It was mind-numbing, cathartic, raw. All the things she needed to wash away her insecurities.

However, all good things needed to come to an end, as Rainbow eventually drew away. “If…if those things happen then we can just stop the scene. It’s a spell and I know your overprepared ass has probably got at least a dozen back-up plans ready…”

Twilight chuckled. “Maybe one or two.”

“See? So, if you do fuck up, then we just stop, sit down, talk about what went wrong, and then maybe try it again down the road, or maybe we just shelve it forever. Either way, we’ll move past it.” She pecked Twilight on the nose. “We always do.”

“T-thank you, Rainbow.”

“Hey, someone has to talk some sense into you. Now come on, are you going to brainwash me, or what?”

Twilight snorted, shaking her head. “Sure, let’s get this over with, you dork.”

Rainbow reached over with her wing and wiped away Twilight’s tears. She then moved to the centre of the room.

“What’s the spell going to be like?” she asked, nervously tapping her hoof on the floor.

“If my research is correct it’ll be a little burst of magic, which will enter through your scalp and feel like it’s tickling you. It might cause a bit of a headache, but after that you’ll feel nothing as you slip into a trance and I assume control. It’ll be like falling asleep.”

Rainbow looked away, almost seeming bashful all of a sudden “So, it’s just a spell?”

“Yeah? Why? What else did you think it’d be?”

“Oh, I thought you’d have to say some magic words or something?”

“Gosh no. Magic only requires you to think the words. I haven’t had to verbally cast a spell since I was a foal.” She grinned coyly. “Why? What did you think I was going to say?”

Rainbow pawed at the ground. “I don’t know. Something like…” She smirked. “Awaken?”

Twilight stiffened. Oh gods, Rainbow had gotten into her porn collection?

“Where did you get that idea?” Twilight asked, a nervous chuckle accenting her voice.

Rainbow’s smirk deepened. “Oh, just from a book I found in your personal collection.”

Twilight buried her face into her hooves. “Oh, my gods.”

Rainbow snickered. “If it makes you feel any better. I found the book pretty…interesting.”

“D-did you now?”

“It’s the reason I warmed up to the idea.”

Twilight blinked. “Oh?”

“Yeah, so quit stalling and let’s get this show on the road.”

Twilight nodded and took a deep breath. Her horn began to glow as a wave of ancient arcane words swirled in her mind. She felt them begin to fuse together, combining with her connection to harmony, each one altering this bridge between herself and nature, perverting it into something otherworldly. Then, just as the final word locked into place, like a piece in a puzzle, she let go.

A small orb of green light lurched forth, going the speed of a gentle underhoof throw. As it collided with Rainbow’s forehead, it slipped through the skin, muscle, and bone, before settling into her mind.

Her eyes momentarily flashed green, as the spell detonated, before her lids drooped and expression turned cold and emotionless.

Twilight had just assumed complete control.

Her heart skipped a beat.

_It worked. Holy shit, it worked._

Twilight felt a strange tingle between her haunches as the realization struck, a slight heat and dampness becoming present. The idea of having Rainbow so totally under her influence had always been such an appealing concept, but now that she was actually here, it was almost overwhelming. She could get Rainbow to do practically anything at this point.

She took a deep breath.

But first, she needed to test it out.

“Turn around and flag your tail,” Twilight ordered, her voice faint but steady.

“I will turn around and flag my tail,” Rainbow said in a monotone manner.

She slowly shuffled around, turning away from Twilight. As she presented her hindquarters, her tail slipped to the side, revealing her lower lips.

Twilight stared agape at them, feeling a fresh wave of heat rush towards her own. Rainbow’s lips were slightly enflamed, a bit of moisture leaving them glistening and needy. She even winked at Twilight, revealing a certain instinctual lust that transcended her consciousness.

“Are you fucking with me?” Twilight asked, more to herself than Rainbow.

Sure, she had faith in her spell, but to see its effects in person was a different beast entirely. She knew this was the most likely outcome, but to see Rainbow like this was a very strange sight indeed.

“No,” Rainbow’s voice droned, “I’m not fucking with you.”

Twilight nodded, feeling the first wave of uncertainty ebb away. Now it was time to actually have some fun. She was tempted to just reach out and touch her marefriend’s nethers. However, she didn’t quite feel comfortable with that. She needed to tackle the issue of consent before laying even a hoof upon her, and in order to do that, she’d need to think straight. Something that was exceedingly difficult with Rainbow’s pussy staring her in the face.

She cleared her throat. “Move your tail back in place and turn around.”

“I will move my tail back in place and turn around.”

Rainbow did just that, her tail covering her cunt before she shuffled back to face Twilight. Her expression was just as blank as before, not holding a single hint of recognition or sentience. It was clear that there was nobody home under that dead, unwavering gaze.

“You are Rainbow Dash,” Twilight instructed. “You belong to me, Princess Twilight Sparkle. You are my property and this brings you pride, fulfillment, happiness, and arousal. By the gods does it bring you arousal. Every task of mine, that you accomplish, sends a shiver coursing through you, and the words _good girl _are potent enough to make you climax. This is a sensation you strive for, gaining your own satisfaction through my own. Do you understand?”

Rainbow nodded before repeating everything Twilight said perfectly, with no verbal typos or strange inflections.

“Good girl,” Twilight said absentmindedly.

Then the realization of what she’d just said struck, as her eyes widened and she clapped a hoof over her mouth.

_Oh fuck._

Rainbow’s face brightened as she gasped sharply, her jaw slackening and eyes clenching shut. Her hindlegs wobbled as a gush of fluids washed across her inner thighs and rolled along her legs.

Ok, she hadn’t quite meant it that literally.

Twilight chuckled. “S-sorry about that.” She cleared her throat. “You do not need to repeat the entirety of my orders back. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. Now as my property, I will expect certain things of you. For starters, you will refer to me as _my Lady._ Second, you will refer to yourself as _your Songbird_, because that’s what you are. Third, my perspective is always correct. If I tell you something, you know it’s the truth, no matter how unlikely it seems. Fourth, if I say, _I truly expect_, you will be required to follow the request that comes after to the best of your abilities. And lastly, if I ask you a question, you must always give me an honest answer.”

Rainbow stared blankly ahead, unmoving.

“Do you understand?” Twilight asked.

“Yes, my lady.”

“And who are you?”

“Your songbird, my lady.”

“Very good…very good, indeed.”

Twilight took a deep breath, trying to calm the creeping edge of arousal. It was unreal how good it felt to manipulate Rainbow. However, she knew she needed to do this right.

“Now one last thing. You are still you, regardless of all this magic. I want you to remember that, and if I ever push you to a point your former self would deem too far, you are ordered to drop all rules and assume your previous identity. This order trumps all others, regardless of what I say or do. Do you understand?”

“Yes, my lady.”

Twilight smiled softly and nodded. “Then, I think our work here is done.”

Her horn glowed and the magic orb emerged from Rainbow’s scalp, returning to Twilight’s horn. A moment later, Rainbow shook her head, a semblance of sentience returning to her previously deadened eyes.

“Gods, you weren’t kidding about that headache, my lady,” Rainbow muttered, rubbing her scalp.

“How bad was it?”

“Uh, pretty manageable.”

“I’ll try and fine tune it for next time.”

Twilight walked forward and nuzzled Rainbow’s neck. “May I ask you a question?”

“Sure thing, my lady.”

“Are there any fetishes you have, that you haven’t told me about?”

Rainbow didn’t stiffen or tense, instead letting out a rather light-hearted chuckle.

“Well let’s see,” she said. “You know about my latex thing, I think we’ve talked about my petplay fantasies?”

Twilight cocked an eyebrow. “We have not.”

“Oh yeah, I’m totally into petplay. But beside that, hmmm…public use and exhibitionism are the only things I haven’t told you about, I think.”

“You have an exhibitionist fetish!?”

Rainbow snorted. “Are you honestly that surprised? I’m your Songbird, of course I want everypony to know how good I am at sex. Like there was this one time at the Wonderbolt’s academy where…”

Twilight cleared her throat. “I don’t need the details.”

“Oh, right, sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

Twilight looked up and smiled faintly at Rainbow. “Do you know what I do want though?”

“What?”

“A kiss?”

Rainbow leaned forward, without pause, and kissed Twilight gently.

Twilight shivered at the contact, placing a hoof on the back of Rainbow’s unkept mane before parting her lips and deepening their kiss. She could feel her marefriend shiver as well, a very real reminder of the spell’s manipulation, tingling her with all sorts of pleasant vibes.

The knowledge that Twilight wielded so much control was not lost to her, as her lust continued to mount. She could feel warm streaks of pleasure ooze forth, with each fresh command feeding into her depravity.

Twilight drew back and grinned. “Do you know what else you can do for me?”

“What?”

“You can grovel at my hooves.”

Rainbow froze for only a moment before leaning forward and prostrating against the floor, pushing her hooves out in front of her. She pressed her snout firmly against the hardwoods and her gaze fell away from Twilight’s face, instead resting upon her hooves.

“Of course, my lady.”

_Gods this was such a rush!_

A shiver rocked Twilight’s entire form as she was gripped by all sorts of complex little emotions. She reached forth tentatively and rested a hoof gently on the back of Rainbow’s mane, ruffling it.

“And since you’re groveling, would it be too much to ask for you to worship me?” she asked.

Rainbow’s express turned stoic as she closed her eyes. “You are my lady and I worship the ground you walk on…”

“Uh I don’t think you’re allowed to use the word worship in your worshipping.”

“Says who?” Rainbow asked indigently.

“Says me.”

Rainbow visibly cringed “Oh, uh…of course.” She cleared her throat and tried again. “You are my lady and you give my life meaning. Your presence is like a light, giving me guidance and purpose in this world. I may seem awesome to everypony, but my awesomeness only truly shines when I am with you.”

Twilight bore a dopey little smile. “Do you mean that, my songbird?”

“I do, my lady.”

“And you, my songbird, provide me with my greatest sense of pride and accomplishment. Your devotion, love, and admiration are truly the best gifts I have ever received.”

Each word made Rainbow twitch, each compliment making her lips quiver, drawing forth a meek little moan. Twilight could smell Rainbow’s scent, practical tasting each bead of fresh arousal. It was a delicious smell, one she never wanted to be without.

“Thank you, my lady,” Rainbow said.

Twilight patted Rainbow one last time before drawing her hoof back.

“You may stand up,” she said.

Rainbow did so, standing proudly in front of Twilight.

“I’m going to ask you another question,” Twilight said, preparing the next of her test.

“What is it?”

“What is 2+2?”

“It’s 4…”

Twilight made a show of shaking her head, looking very much like a disappointed teacher. “Wrong.”

Rainbow’s eyes widened. “W-what?”

“It’s 5.”

“But…but…”

“Rainbow, if I tell you that 2+2=5, are you really going to question me?”

“Of course not, my lady! I was…” She shakes her head. “Mistaken.”

Twilight grinned internally. Her command had worked wonders, overwriting basic common sense within Rainbow.

_Now was that really so hard O’Brien?_

“It’s perfectly ok,” Twilight reassured her. “I know that math was never really your strong point. But I do know something you can do for me, that will be a bit more your speed?

“What’s that?”

Twilight gestured to the little cot in her office. “Lay on your back and spread your hindlegs.”

Rainbow didn’t hesitate as she trotted over and climbing onto the little bed. She then rolled onto her back, kicking her forelegs sheepishly into the air as she spread her hindlegs. Her sex was exposed, glistening softly in the warm light of the room. It was an enflamed red, nearly as crimson as the blush that invaded her cheeks.

Twilight smirked. “It looks like someone already got off.”

Rainbow snorted. “I have no idea what you’re talking about?” She looked towards her crotch and chuckled at the sight of her oozing sex. “Oh gods, how did that happen?” She flicked her gaze towards Twilight, fixing her with a seductive smolder. “You must just be that good, my lady.”

_Interesting, it would seem that Rainbow had absolutely no idea what happened during her indoctrination._

Twilight cringed.

_Ok, there had to be a better word than that? How about, her reorientation? Yeah, that was a much better choice. It would seem that Rainbow had absolutely no idea what had happened once she was under and experiencing her reorientation._

The analysist in Twilight wanted to continue poking and prodding, trying to unearth all the little secrets her spell had to offer. Fortunately, she managed to push away such thoughts, instead focusing her attention on her marefriend who now laid their so helplessly, just begging to be played with.

Twilight trotted over and joined Rainbow on the bed, positioning herself at her hooves. She inched forwards slowly, leaving a trail of kisses along Rainbow’s hindleg as she crawled higher, heading towards her sex at a leisurely pace, toying with her like a cat with its prey.

“You are a very generous plaything, my songbird,” she said. “Always there to take care of my needs, while denying your own. I think it’s about time that I returned the favour.”

Rainbow’s cheeks warmed. “Of course, my lady.”

Twilight came to a stop as she hovered just before Rainbow’s sex. She breathed deeply through her nose, taking in the richness of her marefriend’s essence. It was delicious, with a certain edge of taboo that made it all the sweeter.

“May I ask you a question?” Twilight asked, before leaning in and giving an experimental lick.

The taste was just as good as she remembered. It had been ages since she’d last been between Rainbow’s thighs. The other mare was far too generous, always taking care of Twilight and never sparing a thought for herself.

Rainbow shuddered, a tense gasp escaping through her lips. “What’s up, my lady?”

“Why do you always refuse to let me give you oral?”

As she waited for a response, Twilight delved in, pressing her tongue against Rainbow’s folds and stroking her enflamed lips tenderly. Her motions were slow, moving cautiously from the bottom of her lips to the top before gently suckling upon her clit.

Rainbow shivered violently as she clenched her eyes shut. Her response was delayed, lost upon the melody of a moan she sung without restraint.

Twilight smirked, using the noise to motivate herself. Moans were good, they were very real proof of a job well done.

Rainbow’s voice eventually steadied, as she inhaled deeply through her clenched teeth. “B-because, it makes me feel weak!”

Twilight cocked an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Rainbow nodded swiftly. “Just laying there while you go down on me? I feel so useless and lame. But when I’m between your thighs, going to town on you, I feel in charge. Like, every time I make you cry out my name, I just feel awesome.”

Twilight smirked and teasingly dragged from tongue along Rainbow’s folds, allowing herself the pleasure of feeling Rainbow shudder, as her lover’s breathing hitched and shuddered.

“Do you feel in charge tonight?” Twilight asked.

Rainbow flushed. “Of course not, I wouldn’t dream of trying to be in charge of you, my lady.”

“Very good, my songbird. I want you to remember that I am in charge tonight, and as such, you will lay back and let me make you feel as good as you usually make me feel. Do you understand?”

“Yes, my lady.”

“And maybe you will even learn the benefit of laying back and letting yourself feel “useless” every once and awhile. Doesn’t it feel nice, my songbird?”

Rainbow nodded swiftly and neither fidgeted or protested as Twilight’s mouth returned to her body.

Instead of immediately going back to her sex, Twilight began to trail kisses around it, planting them upon her thigh, pelvis, and hip. Each tender peck was enough to make Rainbow’s hindleg twitch and composure crack as she surrendered a moan.

However, Twilight could only draw out the teasing for so long before she was eventually lured back by the temptation of Rainbow’s lips, pressing her tongue firmly against them in order to fully enjoy the taste of her pleasure. They were already so damp that slipping into them was nearly effortless.

She enjoyed the sensation of Rainbow’s walls clenching around her tongue, desperately squeezing it for stimulation. She decided not to leave them wanting as she rolled her tongue gently, moving it in potent little swirls.

Rainbow’s voice soon devolved into a crude little cycle, as expletives mixed with pleasured highs to create a pleasant song that was music to Twilight’s ears.

Though a coy little smirk did grace her composure.

_Rainbow should be scolded for abusing the Equestrian language._

In fact, Twilight decided to pause and indulge that nagging little scientific voice in the back of her mind. It was about time to attempt another experiment.

She drew back and smirked. “My songbird…your choice of language is rather crude. Is this really the way you were raised to behave?”

Rainbow flushed. “Yes, my lady, m-my parents both cursed like sailors.”

“Well if you’re going to bastardize a language, it won’t be this one. I truly expect that you will moan in Prench from now on.”

A language that Twilight knew, Rainbow _normally_ had no knowledge of.

Twilight then dove back in, forcefully driving her tongue into Rainbow’s awaiting folds. She was nowhere near as reserved this time, roughly rolling her tongue and lewdly slurping to maximize the impact of her frantic oral.

Rainbow threw back her head and gasped. “Oui. Oui. Bonjour! Eiffel Tower.”

Twilight tried her best not to burst out laughing but failed as she lunged back and absolutely lost her shit.

Rainbow looked up, looking almost offended. “Baguette?”

_Note to self, the spell can not bestow the target with skills they do not normally posses._

Twilight’s laughter soon died down to a snicker as she regained a degree of composure. “Ok, ok, ok, you can go back to Equestrian. I truly expect you to stop _speaking _“Prench”, please.”

Rainbow nodded, though before she could give verbally confirm the change, Twilight shoved her tongue back in, cutting her off with a gasping moan.

Twilight closed her eyes and instead focused on two things. The first was her tongue, making sure it remained steady and held onto its stamina and potent strides. It swam amongst Rainbow’s folds, edging her onwards. Twilight could feel her grow increasingly tense with each passing moment, her whole body shivering under her care.

It was such a nice sensation, knowing that she could make Rainbow feel a fraction of the pleasure she felt when Rainbow did the same for her. Even if it literally took her reorienting a part of Rainbow’s psyche to even get her this comfortable.

The second thing Twilight focused on was her hearing. For just the two of them, there was practically a whole concert of different melodies to choose from. The wet swirls of her tongue making its motions, the guttural slurps that occasionally accompanied it, the plethora of little squeaks, gasps, and moans that Rainbow let out through tightly pressed lips, the fluttering of wings, the whishing of tails, and of course the creak of a bedframe as percussions.

Twilight cracked open an eye and looked up, smirking as she saw Rainbow’s own eyes tightly clenched and expression contorted.

She drew away from Rainbow’s folds and inched upwards, taking her clit between her lips and suckling roughly upon it.

Rainbow squealed loudly, letting out a whole string of curse words and lewd sounding moans. Her hindleg twitched, as a fresh wave of fluids coated her lower lips and dampened the bottom of Twilight’s muzzle.

As much as Twilight loved to make Rainbow squeal, she loved the taste of her sex better. So, she soon parted with her clit, leaving it behind with a nice wet pop, and drew lower. She kissed Rainbow’s swollen lips a few times, in quick succession, before driving back in, pressing her tongue into her with little regard for her quivering body and gasping breaths.

The sudden return of insertion drew a tense groan from Rainbow, followed by a few laboured rasps, which might’ve passed for begging if they weren’t so muddled. Rainbow was obviously nearing the precipice of pleasure, the edge that would either plunge into the blissfulness of orgasm, or maybe venture down an alternative route, that would offer a slow, agonizing, and frustrating descent from climax.

Twilight grinned as realized just how much sway she had from down here. She got to decide which path Rainbow took. She was the difference between pleasure and agony, and this fact made her feel oddly powerful.

Previously, all of Twilight’s attempts at oral had been aborted prematurely by an impatient and nervous Rainbow Dash. But not this time. This time Rainbow had to stick around like a good little slave, allowing herself to be subjected to Twilight’s whims.

However, Twilight wasn’t about to abuse her position with orgasm denial. So, she instead continued to delve deeper, pushing herself forcefully into Rainbow, pressing her snout right into her sex in order to exploit every possible inch of her tongue. All the while her motions began to slow, trading raw vigour for potent and controlled strokes amongst excitable folds, and of course, across all of Rainbow’s most sensitive spots.

Rainbow’s chest rose and fell, her breathing hitching as she frantically struggled to calm herself. Her voice had devolved into a weird jumble of words, moans, and gasps which Twilight thought sounded as fine as any symphony.

However, all good things needed to come to an end eventually.

A final shudder coursed through Rainbow as a tense gasp fell from her parted lips. The tension seemed to just bleed away as she went limp, her limbs thumping down against the mattress.

Twilight was not prepared for Rainbow’s juices as they gushed forth, rushing into her open maw and splashing against her muzzle. The sudden wave of fluids filled her nose and sent her reeling back, coughing violently as she tried to dislodge the moisture from her airway.

This meant that Twilight was sadly distracted as Rainbow enjoyed her orgasm, her fluids soaking into the bedding below. When Rainbow’s pleasure finally abated, she took a shallow shuddering breath and sighed in relief.

“Holy shit,” Rainbow mumbled.

Twilight eventually managed to steady herself, taking a breath of crisp pheromone-rich air.

She then looked to Rainbow and smiled. “Enjoy yourself?”

Rainbow nodded. “Yeah, I did.”

“Well I’m glad that I could make my songbird feel so good.”

Rainbow closed her eyes and gave the dopiest grin imaginable. “What now?”

Twilight’s eyes widened. “Are you ready for round two, already?”

Rainbow smirked. “You know me, my lady. It’ll take more than one orgasm to put me out of commission.”

_Yeah, but you already had two!_

Twilight cleared her throat. “Well I have something in mind.”

“Oh, oh, what is it?!”

“I was thinking we could go for a walk.”

Rainbow’s expression fell. “Oh…”

Twilight rolled her eyes and used her magic to pull out a familiar little box. Inside was a small egg vibrator that the two of them had become pretty familiar with.

Rainbow brightened. “Oh! That kind of walk.”

“That kind of walk,” Twilight confirmed with a nod.

“Well, what the hay are we waiting for?”

Twilight chuckled. “A couple things. Though first, I really ought to clean my muzzle. I’d hate to walk around with your juices dripping from my snout.”

She stood up and walked to the washroom. “When I get back you better be sitting on floor, like a good little pet. Do you understand?”

“Of course, my lady!”

Twilight smiled as she slipped into the washroom.

As the door closed behind her, she grinned like an idiot. This spell was going well beyond her wildest expectations. She had managed to mold Rainbow into an obedient little pet, willing to do everything she desired without complaint. The possibilities began to flow through her mind, sending a tingling shiver through her spine.

She was not surprised to feel the warmth of her own fluids, clinging to her lower lips. The mere act of seeing Rainbow being so submissive had left her impossibly turned on. And compared to what was about to come, their previous activates would be a cake walk by comparison. She had no idea how she was going to maintain her composure for the rest of the evening.

Twilight turned on the faucet and splashed cold water into her face. Once she was sure that Rainbow’s orgasm no longer clung to her snout, she dried off and returned to her office.

As she entered the room, she happily noted that Rainbow was now on the floor, her gaze locked upon Twilight. Her eyes were wide and eager, her tail happily wagging as she waited patiently for what was about to come.

It was probably best that Twilight didn’t disappoint.

She threw on her best domineering smolder as she approached, making a show of eyeing up Rainbow. She was like a gryphon, appraising a nice cut of meat, or Rarity on the verge of making a killing during a clothing sale.

“Who are you?” Twilight asked.

“Your Songbird,” Rainbow chirped.

“And?”

“Your pet!”

Twilight smiled and ruffled Rainbow’s mane. “Very good, my songbird. And do you know what a responsible owner does with their pets?”

“What?”

Twilight’s horn glowed as she drew forth a collar, hovering it right in front of Rainbow’s snout. “Take them for walks.”

The collar in question was made from a sturdy faux-leather coloured a rich midnight purple, being a couple shades darker than Twilight’s coat. Affixed to the front was a glimmering silver ring with a leash dangling from it.

Rainbow’s ears folded back as she nervously titled her chin towards the door. “You mean like…going for a walk out there, with a collar on? I mean I was fine with the vibrator, I could hide that. But with this… everyone can…”

Twilight smirked. “What’s wrong with the collar, songbird? We’ve done this a hundred times before, don’t you remember? Don’t you remember how much you loved having everyone stare at you while you acted like a depraved little slut. You do, don’t you?”

Rainbow’s expression contorted for a moment before transitioning into a bright and beaming smile. “Hell yeah, I do! Can I wear it, my lady?!”

Twilight chuckled and obliged her, slipping the collar around her neck before clasping it closed. She then took the leash, gently twirling it in the air with her magic.

Rainbow was practically vibrating, just waiting for the command to go. She honestly made such a cute little pet. She was so eager, so willing to please. Twilight craved her obedience, lusting over her willingness to be so utterly degraded.

“Stand up,” Twilight instructed.

Rainbow bounced to her hooves, her tail wagging with renewed vigour as she pranced back and forth. “Are we ready to go! Are we! Are we ready, my lady?!”

It took a lot of willpower to stop Twilight from snickering. “Nearly, my songbird. We just need a couple more accessories.”

Rainbow tilted her head to the side. “What are they?”

Twilight grabbed the egg vibrator, hovering it over.

“Oh right, the vibrator,” Rainbow said.

Twilight nodded. “Turn around and flag your tail to the side.”

Rainbow did so without question, presenting her still incredibly wet lips to Twilight. They glistened softly and the rich scent of Rainbow’s essence graced Twilight’s senses. It was such a delicious smell and she wanted desperately to just delve right back in and bring about another orgasm

However, she restrained herself, instead pushing the toy gently into Rainbow’s pussy. Her lips eagerly parted and allowed the toy to sink into her. A sharp gasp escaped from her muzzle as her hindleg twitched.

Twilight then strapped the controller to Rainbow’s leg, deciding to leave it off for the time being.

“Are we ready now?” Rainbow asked, impatience dripping from her voice.

“Not yet, one last thing.”

Twilight reached into her desk and pulled out a bundle of black bondage tape.

“Keep your tail up,” she instructed.

Rainbow lifted her tail nice and high, giving Twilight an even better view of her swollen lips. Twilight felt her chest flutter as she noticed them winking at her.

“Gods, you’re honestly such a slut,” she said.

Rainbow chuckled. “Only for you, my lady.”

“And apparently half the Wonderbolts,” Twilight playfully teased.

“Phhh, that barely counts. It was a team building exercise.”

“Those usually don’t have follow up pregnancy tests.”

“What can I say? Soarin failed pretty hard at the whole team building aspect.”

“I’m sure he did.”

Twilight wrapped the tape around the base of Rainbow’s tail, forming a thick supportive cast. When it was finished, Rainbow would find it nearly impossible to slip her tail back in place.

“And done,” Twilight said, slicing the tape with a telekinetic blade.

Rainbow let out a frustrated sigh. “Can we go now?”

Twilight chuckled. “We can.”

Rainbow bolted forward, and Twilight was forced to tug sharply on the leash to stop her from plowing headfirst into a locked door. When Rainbow looked back, obviously not please at being restrained, Twilight shot her a look. This was met with a sheepishly grin and Rainbow bowing her head as she accepted her place.

For a moment, Twilight though about scolding her but decided against it. After all, could she really blame Rainbow for being a little excited? And if things did get a out of hoof, all it would take was a few words to correct her behavior.

Twilight cleared her throat. “Once we leave this room, I truly expect full obedience from you. I will become the centre of your world, and you will worship me and fulfill every order without question. Do you understand?”

Rainbow nodded slowly. “Yes, my lady.”

Twilight smiled and approached the door, dismissing her wards before opening it. As she peeked out into the hallway, she stood prepared to retreat if there were any witnesses lingering. However, she had timed this well. It was a Friday evening and this place couldn’t have been deader.

So, Twilight took a tentative step into the hall with Rainbow flagging not far behind. Thankfully, she had planned things out pretty efficiently, with them only needing to traverse two public corridors before reaching their next private destination.

However, every step through these unpredictable spaces was oddly arousing, the thought of being caught present in the back of her mind. Of course, if she was caught what would she do? How could she explain having Rainbow collared, leashed, and exposed like this? Hell, that would be the least of her worries. How could she explain how Rainbow had been turned into an obedient and eager pet, eagerly willing to follow her every command?”

_I could mind control them and make them think it was ok._

Twilight cringed and shook her head.

_What the fuck is wrong with you? You can’t just mind control away your problems like that._

The door they stopped before was a little grander in scale, towering over them. It was the entrance to a little outdoor courtyard. One which was rather secluded, enclosed on all sides by the towering faculties of the school.

Affixed to the door was a wooden sign, which told everypony that the space was closed for renovations, warning them not to trespass.

Twilight pushed through regardless, throwing caution to the wind.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Songbird’s gaze never once fell from her lady’s body. All that mattered was keeping her eyes upon her magnificence. Everything else was unimportant until her lady made it important.

For instance, the sunlight which now warmed her back? Unimportant. The rows of boarded up windows which surrounded them? Unimportant. The grass under her hooves? Unimportant.

Least important of all was the sudden buzzing between her legs, as the toy sprang to life, vibrating at its lowest setting. Ok, this might’ve been a little important. At least important enough for her to instinctually surrender a meagre half-hearted moan.

“How are you feeling?” her lady asked, her tone soft, warm, important.

Songbird’s ears perked up. “Wonderfully, my lady. How about you?”

Her lady smiled and Songbird’s heart fluttering. That smile was important and she had been the cause of it.

“Better now that I’m getting a little fresh air,” she said.

The toy between songbird’s thighs was emboldened and she let out an even more potent moan. Her knees quivered, but she carried on, keeping pace with her lady as they took a gingerly stroll through the courtyard.

“Would you like to go for a run?” her lady asked.

Songbird opened her mouth to protest. She didn’t want to run, she wanted to remain right by her lady’s side.

“Of course, you do,” her lady said, letting go of the leash.

Songbird bound forward, feeling a sudden bodily need to run. It felt so good and liberating, having the soft soil under her hooves. The only thing that slowed her pace was the toy’s constant buzzing, which threw her just a little off balance. It was a good buzzing though, a pleasured buzzing, one which heated her haunches and fed into a familiar pressure within.

Though there was more at play than just the toy. There was something deeper, something instinctual which tingled and feed into her lust whenever she fulfilled her lady’s desires. Every ounce of approval translated into an increasingly intense blossom of pleasure within her. Between the toy and this, it was almost enough to overwhelm Songbird and send her crashing into another orgasm.

Her lady chuckled softly, seemingly unaware of just how overstimulated poor Songbird was. “Don’t you want to roll in the grass, Songbird? Don’t you want to let loose and be a proper pet?”

Songbird did! She did want to let loose, she did want to be a proper pet.

She flopped onto her side and began to roll back and forth, her tail wagging franticly as she felt her lady watching. Songbird could feel her lady’s approval, noticing her meticulously scanning her body, allowing her gaze to linger upon Songbird’s sopping wet sex. Her lady’s approval was delicious, it was everything she craved, feeding into her depravity and lust. No, it was more than just a craving, her lady’s approval was the very substance that gave her life meaning.

The toy became even more potent and Songbird couldn’t help but surrender to the vibrations, her body tensing and a low growl bubbling forth from the back of her throat. She could see her lady’s smile blossom as the dampness of her sex became even more pronounced.

“You really are a depraved little trollop,” her lady said. “Acting like a slut in front of all these ponies.

Songbird blinked and looked around. What was her lady…

“Don’t you see them?” her lady asked. “They’re right there. I can see them.”

How could Songbird have been so blind? Those windows hadn’t been boarded up, they were wide open, and every single one had a pony peering down upon her. She was the focus of all their attention, every single set of eyes watching all the crude little thing she did, all of them staring at her soaking wet sex and each could probably hear her lustful moans which she offered freely, without restraint.

Songbird wilted, her heart pounding in her chest. Her breathing quickened and eyes widened.

“Oh my gosh,” she whispered. “They can all see me.”

Her lady grinned. “They can. And you aren’t going to disappoint them, are you? After all, they all came here to watch you be a slut, Songbird. Don’t you want to be a slut for them?”

“Of course, my lady.”

Her lady’s grin intensified. “Good girl.”

Songbird’s eyes widened and breathing hitched. Those word made every single nerve cry out, each an electric little bundle of pleasure and lust. Her whole body tensed, dancing upon a knife’s edge before she shuddered and plunged into the blissful embrace of orgasm. She cried out desperately, like a slut, feeling her hindquarters quake and a gush of warm fluids erupt, shooting forth passionately with surprisingly little reservation.

Did she really just cum in front of all of these ponies? Was she really that depraved?

Her lady laughed. “You know they’re not all strangers, right?”

Songbird’s cheeks warmed as she glanced at the windows, trying to pick out a familiar face amongst the crowd. “They’re not?”

“Look straight ahead.”

Songbird didn’t need to be asked twice. However, all she could see was the open courtyard, the foliage, the grass…

“Don’t you see Fluttershy and Rarity?” her lady asked. “I see them.”

And of course, she saw Fluttershy and Rarity.

They were right in front of her, the two of them sitting together, sharing a picnic. Fluttershy was bright red with a hoof clasped over her muzzle while Rarity gave a rather disapproving shake of her head. She then whispered something to Fluttershy and the two of them nodded before laughing, most likely at Songbird’s expense.

Songbird’s cheeks brightened a few more shades. She tried to bury her face into her hooves but she was frozen, unable to tear her gaze away from the duo.

A hoof rested against her lower lips, gently circling around them. Songbird was just so tender that the hoof’s stimulation almost ached. She was fully aware that she was a soaking mess, her shame drawing damp streaks across her inner thighs.

“Isn’t it hot to be caught like this?” her lady asked. “You do find it hot, don’t you?”

Songbird nodded slowly, moaning against her lady’s tender touch. “It is, my lady.”

Her lady was right, obviously. She did find this hot. It was exhilarating, to be seen by other ponies, caught in such a compromising position, being forced to climax for the amusement of her closet friends and dozens of strangers.

“Why don’t you bark for them?” her lady asked.

Songbird threw back her head. “ARF! ARF! ARF!”

Each note sent a fresh tingle to her haunches, adding to her lady’s gentle stroking. Soon her barks were augmented by a droning moan which made her voice waiver until finally it broke, giving way to her lustful song.

Fluttershy giggled and whispered something to Rarity, the two of them sharing another laugh.

Her lady chuckled. “Hey, on the bright side, at least they’re just as depraved as you. That’s what I see, anyways.”

Songbird blinked and suddenly the scene changed. Except, it didn’t change, it had always been like this. Rarity had always been wearing that masquerade mask. The one made of a golden material with luxurious white feathers sprouting from it. And Fluttershy had always been in that cute little collar, and her muzzle had always between Rarity’s thighs, hungrily eating her out.

How could she have missed something so obvious?

“What do you see?” her lady asked.

“I…I see Fluttershy eating out Rarity. Rarity is wearing a mask and Fluttershy a collar. Rarity is gently stroking her mane, whispering something to her. I…I don’t know what, but Fluttershy’s tail is now wagging. Gods…she’s so wet.”

“And could you describe what Applejack and Cheerilee are doing?”

“They’re not…”

“Yes, they are.” Her lady pointed her hoof to a spot right beside Fluttershy and Rarity. “I see them right there.”

Songbird’s eyes fluttered and reality corrected itself.

There they were, Applejack and Cheerilee. They were mere feet away, each burying their muzzle between the others haunches. Rainbow could hear Applejack moaning, her drawling making it sound so incredibly crude, mixing together perfectly with the wet slurp of frantic tongues and passionate lips.

“They’re 69-ing, my lady,” Songbird said, shivering as a bolt of pleasure climbed up her spine.

“Hmmm, so they are.” Her lady chuckled. “And look who’s coming now, I believe I see Spitfire and the Wonderbolts.”

Songbird whimpered and looked to the sky. Her lady hadn’t lied, there was Spitfire, leading a formation towards the ground.

Oh no, the whole squadron was there. Soarin, Fleetfoot, Cloudchaser. They were whooping and hollering as they descended, and Songbird knew they could see her. They could all see how much of a horny little slut she was.

“My voice is now Spitfire’s,” her lady said. “You can no longer hear me speak until Spitfire is done with you.”

Spitfire landed with a gentle thud, kicking up dust as she came to a stop.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here,” she teased. “We were just flying by when I thought I saw you Rainbow. Did you get yourself a new hobby?” She trotted by, leering at her hindquarters. “It looks like you got a new hobby.”

Songbird tried her best to cover her face, but a voice in the back of her mind forced her to stare at Spitfire. Her obedience was rewarded with a fresh tingle of lust across her sex.

“I-it isn’t what it looks like, Captain,” Songbird pleaded.

Gods why was this so hot? Her captain was right there and all she could think about was how close she was to cumming.

Spitfire snorted. “Really? Because it looks like you’re in a collar, masturbating in public, and about to get off in front of your captain. Like I get it, Rainbow, you like being the team’s cumdump but could you please show a little decency and save it for the locker room?”

“I-i…”

She whined softly before a potent shiver coursed through her. It was so hard to think with the toy inside of her, muddling her mind with its increasingly potent vibrations. Her core tensed tightly as she tried to starve off climax. She couldn’t possibly cum it in front of her captain, could she?

Spitfire paced back and forth in front of her. “Or maybe we could integrate your new hobby into our routine. I’m sure more than a couple ponies would be willing to pay to see you crouched down like a mare in heat and rutted by your teammates. Maybe we could even get some of the VIPs in on it. Would you like that Rainbow?”

Songbird opened mouth but only a helpless squeak came out. Her entire body grew even tighter, standing impossibly still, before finally she gave in, releasing a third, and final, orgasm. She cried out in exhaustion, feeling her juices splash feebly against the grass.

As she slumped against the ground, panting desperately for breath, all she could hear was Spitfire’s cruel laughter.

Her cheeks burned brightly as humiliation overtook her. All she could see were eyes staring at her as she was left ragged from the bliss of sex. Eyes that took in her degradation and savoured her pitiful state. Eyes which seemed to swirl about, drilling right into her, unearthing every last one of her perverse little secrets.

And amongst all these cold, judgemental eyes, a light brightened, and in a moment, Songbird was engulfed in a ball of rich green energy.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rainbow Dash sighed softly, blissfully closing her eyes. Her crotch ached, her body was covered in the sheen of sweat, and she barely had the energy to even lift her head. All the signs of a day well spent with her marefriend.

“Did you have fun, babe?” she asked.

She could feel Twilight shuffle within her embrace, nodding her head gently.

“I did,” Twilight said.

“Was it everything you wanted?”

“Everything and more. How about you, did you have fun?”

“I did! Like, I’m just going over everything and holy shit, I didn’t think you had the balls to do half the stuff you did.”

“I guess you helped me bring it out.”

“We should totally do this again sometime.”

Twilight was silent and Rainbow slowly peeled open one of her eyes.

“Babe?” Rainbow asked.

Twilight stirred, offering a warm smile. “Yeah we should totally do this again sometime. Though…”

She bit her lip and looked away.

“Though?” Rainbow asked.

She could feel the warmth of Twilight’s blush, radiating against her forelegs.

“Maybe…you could try mind controlling me next time?”

\----------------------------------

[Discord](https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


End file.
